


Valse Sentimentale

by Nyronigon



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: 3+1 (sort of), Bullying, But evolve in a good way, Disappointment, Heartbreak, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mikyx is broken, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyronigon/pseuds/Nyronigon
Summary: Mihael enchaînait les amoureux, et son cœur valsait, se cognait pour finalement être déçu. Sa jeunesse lui faisait commettre des erreurs, tandis que sa naïveté l'aveuglait. Mais peut-être trouverait-il un brin d'espoir dans cette brume de réalité...





	Valse Sentimentale

**Author's Note:**

> Bon, je viens tout juste de finir ce petit bébé, et je peux vous dire que ça n'aura pas été de tout repos xD Plus sérieusement, vous méritez un peu de contexte. Il faut savoir que j'ai une vie amoureuse... tumultueuse. Et puis, je suis tout juste entrer en école supérieur, et mon regard s'est posé sur un jeune homme qui le plaît... énormément. Alors, j'ai décidé d'utiliser l'écriture comme une thérapie pour m'attendre au pire, comme ça j'aurais pas de surprise... Cette fiction est un peu inspiré de "Comme une étoile filante" pour la troisième partie
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :p

**Jeunesse**

La première fois que Mihael était tombé amoureux, il venait tout juste de sortir d’un traumatisme. Il avait rejoint récemment une école privée, école qui tentait de l’aider à poncer ses blessures. Non pas des blessures physiques, celle-ci étaient bien trop facile à guérir, mais des douleurs mentales. Un mental perturbé par un harcèlement qui s’était perpétué pendant une année. Une année durant à le faire détester lui, lui-même et son corps qui réclamait la chaleur d’un homme. Cette histoire d’amour controversé lui avait bien valu un harcèlement pour avoir osé. Osé avouer son attirance envers un homme. Il était jeune, encore comblé d’une innocence que seuls les gosses préservaient. Or notre Mihael, aujourd’hui, prenait son innocence pour de la connerie. Connerie d’avoir espéré ne serait-ce qu’une réaction positive de ses pairs.

Mais cette histoire valait bien une histoire tout entière à elle-même. Concentrons-nous sur son premier vrai amoureux. Un amour dont il pourrait dresser le portrait parfaitement. Il se rappelait de son sourire charmeur, presque enjôleur, qui faisait tomber toutes les filles de l’école. Il se rappelait de ses courts cheveux blonds, dorés par les lueurs du soleil qui ombrait sa peau pâle, décolorant ses yeux aussi bleus que le ciel. Il pouvait s’amuser à détailler son visage fin, ainsi que son petit nez qui rosissait à chaque fois qu’on le complimentait. Martin, il se souviendrait toujours de ce prénom ; un garçon beau, certes, mais qui restait avec son groupe d’amis. Et bon Dieu que Mihael était content de faire partie de ce groupe. Au fond, il savait que c’était grâce à lui qu’il avait sorti de sa dépression, même si Mihael ne se l’avouait pas.

Lors d’une journée, alors que les deux se retrouvaient seuls dans un parc. Un parc baigné dans la lumière du soleil. Mais nos deux protagonistes se cachaient du soleil, préférant le réconfort de l’ombre d’un grand pin. Comme cela, Mihael pourrait se comparer à Tristan et Iseut, deux amants d’une légende arthurienne qui bravaient moultes épreuves afin de pouvoir vivre leur amour interdit. Ainsi, alors que Mihael confiait ses maux, sa peine, sa douleur, son combat mental à Martin, ce dernier décida de rompre l’espace qui les séparait, enlaçant le jeune slovène dans ses bras. Si la chaleur du soleil ne pouvait le dorloter, alors il prendrait volontiers la chaleur émanant du corps de son ami suédois. Et d’un coup, plus rien ne les entourait.

Plus rien, si ce n’était eux, leurs deux corps, et le peu de parterre qui les soutenait dans ce moment. Ce bref instant où il fallait rentrer, car ils devaient tout deux rentrer chez eux. Et pourtant, aucun ne bougeait, n’osait piper le moindre mot. Et soudain, Martin s’avança, laissant peu d’espace entre leurs deux corps. Mihael pouvait presque sentir le souffle chaud du blond contre ses lèvres. Et c’était à son tour de faire un pas, scellant leurs lèvres dans un baiser, le premier baiser de Mihael. Il n’était pas des plus glamours, ni même des plus coordonnées, mais cela le convenait. Il entendait son cœur bondir à rythme irrégulier, tambouriner jusqu’à s’envoler. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ressentait une once de bonheur. Une minuscule fenêtre d’un avenir radieux s’était ouverte.

Mais aussitôt ouverte, aussitôt s’était-elle fermée. Vous ai-je omis le fait que Martin arrivait à charmer toutes les filles qu’il souhaitait ? C’était là d’où venait le problème. Quelques jours plus tard, le blond s’était montré sous un air tout nouveau, un air charmeur aussi vil que le serpent. L’œuvre de _Tristan et Iseut_ dépeignait peut-être l’amour-passion à merveille, mais il s’agissait avant tout d’une tragédie où les deux amants mourraient à la fin. Mourraient d’un amour si puissant qui, si l’un mourait, emmenait l’autre avec lui. Un roman magnifique qui contait ce qu’était le sentiment d’amour. Mais il avait omis un léger détail : si Tristan était un preux chevalier protégeant son amante, Martin était loin d’être fidèle.

Alors que Martin roucoulait sous les compliments d’une fille, une amie en commun, Mihael pleurait la perte de son amant. Lui qui, bercé dans son enfance par les films d’animations de Disney, espérait avoir trouvé son prince charmant, son guide qui le mènerait jusqu’à la fin de cette spirale dépressive. Mais non, à la place de s’affubler de cette quête, il décida d’empirer la situation en jouant un double jeu. Le pire étant que Mihael était assez con pour se laisser prendre au piège. Le voilà là, las de sa vie, la cervelle embrumée d’un nuage de fumée qui l’empêchait de voir la vérité en face. Il voulait croire qu’il était le seul qui avait le droit de poser ses lèvres sur celle de Martin. Que lorsque son parfum de testostérone fût remplacé par une odeur beaucoup plus artificielle, forte de tromperie et de malice, soit due au fait qu’il avait enlacé sa mère plus tôt.

Et ainsi, le slovène grandit dans une fausse douceur, candeur fortuite, délicatesse trompeuse pour finalement quitter son école, et son amant, sans même un moindre regret. Ce ne fût bien qu’après qu’il comprit dans quelle misère il avait embarqué en acceptant ce funeste destin, que ses larmes coulèrent durant un été où il ne parvint pas à sortir de sa chambre, trop occupé à jouer à _League of Legends._ Trop occupé à remplir son esprit de pensée afin de ne pas le laisser ce souvenir de cette première relation. Mais comme telle, il manquait cruellement de quelqu’un à ces côtés. Manquait de bras dans lesquels plongé, de lèvres où il pourrait poser les siennes, de chaleur corporelle. Non pas qu’il l’ait fait, ne croyez pas qu’il allait abandonner sa virginité à un homme qui faisait semblant de l’aimer.

Il était peut-être con, mais il savait se mettre des limites lorsqu’il s’agissait de chose importante à ses yeux. Il blâmait sur sa jeunesse d’avoir vécu cette relation plus que toxique, la prochaine serait sûrement la bonne. S’il savait dans quoi il s’était embraqué, il ne se serait jamais dit cela.

** Naïveté**

Nouvelle rentrée des classes, nouvelle école. Rien de bien nouveau pour Mihael, cela faisait deux fois qu’il changeait d’école. Cette petite passade dans son ancienne école lui avait permis de poncer ses plaids. Bien sûr le slovène restait faible psychologiquement, mais sa phobie scolaire avait néanmoins décru pour qu’il ait le courage de retourner dans un établissement plus grand. Cela lui avait valu un test raté en allemand et en math qui l’avait fait redoubler, mais ce n’était pas grand-chose. Cette année, cela allait être un renouveau pour lui. Un renouveau plus que nécessaire afin de passer à autre chose, que son cerveau soit occupé à nouveau par les études plutôt qu’aux amourettes.

S’il savait l’erreur qu’il avait commise, il n’aurait peut-être pas réagi de manière autant exagéré plus tard.

Il fréquentait un jeune homme dans son cours de latin. Un homme aux yeux clairs, quelques grains de beauté parsemant son visage à la peau laiteuse. Il venait du nord, non-loin de la Belgique. Un danois qui gardait sa fierté nationaliste en classe, portant fièrement son sang de viking, bien que son visage soit vierge de poil et que ses cheveux bruns restaient ordonnés. Lorsque sa professeure de latin appela son prénom, Mihael sauvegarda dans un coin de sa mémoire ledit prénom.

« Kasper… » répéta-t-il discrètement.

À ce moment-là, il n’était pas amoureux. Mihael n’avait pas encore chuté dans les griffes viles de ce sentiment qui n’avait fait qu’envenimer sa vie. Mais un venin bien trop addictif pour l’abandonner maintenant. Il avait peut-être quitté sa jeunesse après sa relation avec Martin, mais il restait beaucoup de chose à blâmer. Ce ne fût bien que plus tard qu’il comprit ce qu’il se passait dans son cœur.

L’hiver arrivait à grand pas, et avec cette saison l’envie de skier conquît les hommes. Ce fût pourquoi avec sa classe il allait partir dans les montagnes suisses pour un petit camps de ski, d’à peine une semaine. Un moyen pour les jeunes de décompresser durant cette période de l’année avant de retourner travailler pour leurs futurs examens. Un cadeau dont ils ne se privaient pas. De plus, Mihael adorait le froid. Quand le vent venait parcourir sa peau encore nue de vêtement chaud, cela lui rappelait son pays natal. Il adorerait retourner une fois en Slovénie, rejoindre les quelques membres de sa famille qui y étaient restés. Mais il se rappelait de son harcèlement, et la braise de l’envie de rentrer au bercail s’était calmé aussitôt. Il secoua sa tête, alors qu’il entendit le son de la voix de quelqu’un.

« Mihael, ça va ? demanda la voix. »

Il se tourna vers la voix, et découvrit son ami. Un grand blond aux cheveux lisses, mis sur le côté. Des yeux aussi clairs que l’océan l’interrogeait, avant que sa tête se tourne pour parler à nouveau à un de ces amis. Un petit blond cette fois-ci, lunette posée sur son nez, avec des cheveux plus courts que son ami. Tous deux danois. Il fallait croire qu’il ne pouvait être ami uniquement avec des danois. Il se sentait un peu seul à être slovène, et parfois il les détestait quand il parlait dans leur langue maternelle. Un autre danois, beaucoup plus grand, leur demanda de se taire, l’air blasé. Leur nom respectif ? Dans l’ordre : Chres, Jonas et Martin. Non, pas le même Martin qui lui avait causé du tord par le passé. Pas Martin Larsson, mais bien Martin Hansen. Et dire que Chres et Jonas allait dormir avec lui. Ça promettait…

Arrivés chalets, les professeurs laissèrent leurs élèves prendre du répit. Manger à leur faim tout en discutant dans un brouhaha pas possible, ils en étaient bien capables. Mihael, lui, trainait avec son groupe de potes – aller jusqu’au terme « ami » serait bien trop lui demander. Parce que s’il utilisait le terme « ami », cela prouverait qu’il fait confiance à son trio de danois. Or, depuis l’épisode « Martin Larsson », il bloquait sur ce point. Le slovène ne pouvait donner sa confiance à qui que ce soit pour l’instant, sachant qu’il se sentirait trop en insécurité. Voilà pourquoi il préférait utiliser le terme « pote ». Il en avait plein, et gardait ses sentiments pour lui-même. Cela lui faisait mal dans un sens, mais il souhaitait se sentir un minimum en sécurité dans sa tête.

Mais lorsqu’à côté de lui il entendit une chaise grincer et qu’il vit Kasper, son cœur ne fit qu’un bond. Peut-être était-il déjà trop tard pour penser à sa sécurité mentale ? Il n’en savait rien, et plutôt que de faire la gueule comme à son habitude, il sourit au brun avant d’entamer son repas.

Les jours passent, alors que la lune se montre sous son plus beau profile lors de ce jeudi soir, les adolescents, eux, essayaient de peaufiner le leur. Les filles se maquillaient tandis que les garçons s’aspergeaient de déodorant. Mihael faisait partie de ces garçons qui, eux, ne faisait que l’effort de bien s’habiller et de rendre ses dents plus blanches que neige. Un dernier passage dans le miroir, dernier coup dans ses cheveux, avant de descendre rejoindre la salle décorée exprès pour l’occasion. Il croisa le chemin de Kasper, plus magnifique que jamais dans sa chemise bleue à carreaux. Son petit crush de début d’année avait eu le temps d’évoluer en un amour sincère. Pas le genre d’amour qu’il avait vécu avec Martin. Non, loin de ça, il s’agissait d’un amour doux, vrai, pur. Un amour saint qu’il espérait partager réciproquement avec le danois aux cheveux bruns, son prince charmant qu’il attendait tant.

Mais la vie n’était pas un conte de fée, et pourtant, il était assez naïf pour croire à ce genre de chose. Il déchanta rapidement lorsque lors du premier slow, Kasper préféra danser avec une fille plutôt qu’avec lui. Une fois, il pouvait le supporter. Deux fois, son cœur en lambeau recommençait à légèrement saigner. Trois fois, et c’était ses larmes qu’il ne pouvait plus rechigner. Il partit aux toilettes, s’y enferma avant de se regarder dans le miroir et d’éclater en sanglot. Il passa bien la plupart de sa soirée à pleurer. Pleurer à cause de sa naïveté qui mourut avec sa jeunesse, à jamais enterrer pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Lorsqu’il était temps de dormir, son visage s’engouffra dans son oreiller, se noyant dans ses larmes, sous le regard mi-amusé de Chres et Jonas.

Voilà comment il avait abandonné sa jeunesse et sa naïveté. Voilà comment son cœur se brisa à deux reprises. Tout ça à cause d’un amour toxique et d’un amour non-réciproque…

**Espoir**

Jamais deux sans trois. Et cette fois-ci, il avait chuté pour un gars légèrement plus jeune que lui. Chuté pour ses cheveux bruns mi-long ainsi que ses yeux d’un bleu aussi transperçant que le métal. Un an les séparait, et pourtant il était bien plus mature que ce qu’il paraissait. Mihael avait pris de l’âge entre temps. Il entamait sa dernière année dans cet établissement. Non pas qu’il quittait l’endroit par choix, pas comme les dernières fois, mais bien parce qu’il allait rentrer dans l’école supérieur l’année prochaine. Dire que deux ans plus tôt, le slovène n’aurait pas cru qu’il finirait en école supérieur. Malgré ses années d’amour miséreuses, ses blessures dues à son harcèlement s’était cicatrisé. Il avait même réussi à créer une nouvelle affinité hors scolaire. Puisqu’il avait passé son année, il avait changé de classe, et ainsi il avait intégré une nouvelle classe. Chres était resté dans son entourage, tandis que quelques fois, il discutait avec Martin.

Mais ce n’était pas avec lui qu’il passait le plus clair de son temps. Non, absolument pas. Chaque matin, ce n’était pas Chres qui l’attendait dans un coin du hall du sous-sol de l’école, à attendre que la cloche retentisse. Ni même un homme. C’était Laure, Laure Valée de son nom entier, une amie – oui, il pouvait utiliser ce terme avec elle – sa confidente à qui il pouvait confier le moindre de ses soucis. C’était à elle qu’il avait révélé son crush sur ce jeune homme. Ce jeune homme dont il se souviendrait du nom à jamais : Rasmus. Un nom danois – encore un. Le slovène n’avait-il pas appris la leçon avec Kasper ? Il se disait qu’il pouvait au moins laisser une chance. Une minuscule chance d’avoir une nouvelle vie.

Après tout, il n’avait jamais osé faire quoi que ce soit.

Avec Martin, son premier amour, ce n’était pas lui qui avait l’initiative lors de son premier baiser. Et quand il s’agissait de Kasper, il ne lui avait rien dit. C’était notamment un des arguments que son ancienne classe lui avait servis lorsqu’il était jaloux de la nouvelle copine de Kasper. Un argument qu’il n’entendait qu’à moitié, avant que, au bout d’un mois, sa jalousie retombe. Un mois durant lequel couple s’était brisé. Ses larmes valaient bien le coup d’être versées… En tout cas, il avait passé à autre chose. Son cœur s’était tourné vers ce jeune homme, tout chou, tout mignon qui, avec une certaine timidité, osait lui sourire.

Peut-être était-ce sa chance de, pour une fois, faire le premier pas ? Ça tombait bien, puisque, pour son auto-financement, Mihael devait faire quelques muffins pour les vendre à ses paires. Et lors de sa dernière fournée, il avait pensé à Rasmus. Et une idée germa de sa caboche. Il fourra un de ses muffins à la vanille avec quelques pépites de chocolat et le mit dans le fourneau. Et tandis que sa dernière fournée cuisait, il se rendit dans sa chambre, dégaina un stylo et un papier, et commença à écrire. Écrire une lettre d’amour. Le slovène savait bien écrire, et donnait son maximum pour avoir une belle écriture, pour donner bonne impression. Sa lettre finie, il prit d’un des tiroirs de son bureau une enveloppe. Dernières lettres écrites : à Rasmus Winther. Il alla dans la cuisine, éteignit le four, enfila des gangs et finalement enleva les muffins de leur barquette. Il s’empressa aussitôt d’emballer la pâtisserie réservée pour son amoureux, chercha la lettre, et au moyen d’un minuscule fil, relia les deux cadeaux.

Il avait qu’une hâte, c’était d’être demain pour remettre ces présents au concerné. Et il s’endormit, sourire aux lèvres, alors qu’il retournait la scène dans ses rêves. Son dernier instant de bonheur avant de sombrer à nouveau dans la tristesse infinie.

Le lendemain, Mihael s’était levé bien tôt, plus tôt que d’habitude. Alors, après s’être douché, s’être habillé et avoir pris son petit déjeuner, il passa un bon moment sur son ordinateur, repensant à ce qu’il allait s’apprêter à faire. Et tandis que l’heure approchait, il s’abandonna dans son imagination, se laissant porté par le bus jusqu’à son école. La plupart de ses pensées avaient pour sujet premier Rasmus, lui et son magnifique sourire alors qu’il l’enlaçait dans ses bras. Lui et sa peau claire qui donnait envie au slovène d’embrasser chaque partie, de laisser une trace de son passage. Des moments partagés où il se retrouverait dans un coin de la cour, à l’abri des regards, en se câlinant et s’embrassant jusqu’à arriver en retard à leur cours respectif, le tout sous les regards indiscrets de leurs camarades de classe.

Mais encore une fois, il ne s’agissait que de pensées. De pensées qui le conduiraient tout droit à sa perte. De pensées qui se briseraient aussitôt que la réalité tomberait sur ça. Mihael était sur un petit nuage lorsqu’il avait annoncé à Laure ce qu’il allait s’apprêter à faire. Et cette dernière, tout excitée, trouvait ce geste absolument adorable. Mais elle lui rappela à l’ordre, car elle savait très bien que son ami espérait énormément. Il avait été déçu tant de fois, et il s’apprêtait enfin à faire le premier pas vers l’homme qui avait conquis son cœur. Elle l’avait averti qu’il y avait une chance que ses sentiments soient non-réciproque.

Mais Mihael n’en avait cure, ignorant ces paroles. Hélas ! S’il l’avait écoutée, peut-être n’aurait-il pas été autant surpris lors de sa pause. Durant son cours, ses yeux restaient fixés sur l’horloge, écoutant le tic des aiguilles qui rythmaient les battements de son cœur. Le temps passait, tandis, qu’hébété, pensif, il buvait les paroles de la professeure sans pour autant les assimiler, guettant la sonnerie. Et lorsqu’elle retentît enfin, Mihael sortit de la classe, sa boîte de muffins dans ses bras, et il se rendit dans le centre de la cour, vendant ses muffins à bas prix, sourire figer sur ses lèvres. Et sa clientèle ne se fit pas bien attendre longtemps, puisque ses pâtisseries partaient vite. Soudain, le slovène croisa le regard du danois, son pouls s’accélérant immédiatement à cette vue.

Rasmus souhaitait acheter une de ses douceurs, tendant sa poigné avec l’argent pour, toujours ce sourire ravageur sur son visage. Et empli d’espoir, Mihael refusa l’argent, prit le présent destiné à l’homme de son cœur, et le tendit, l’air confiant dessiné sur son visage. Il espérait, espérait qu’il aurait sa chance, que Rasmus lui laisse une chance de faire de lui l’homme le plus comblé du monde. Espérait pouvoir tous ses moments dont il avait fait les songes. Espérait pouvoir toucher un peu de ce bonheur que Kasper avait vécu avec sa copine. Un bonheur vendu qui l’emplissait de rêve et d’espoir.

Un espoir touchant, mais anéanti à la minute où sa lettre se retrouva par terre, jeté par son destinataire. Et sans même lui adresser un regard, Rasmus jeta le muffin dans la poubelle la plus proche, rigolant avec ses potes. Son cœur à nouveau en miette, il se retrouvait là, les bras ballants, un faciès peint par le rejet et la déception, surpris par cette réaction. Lui qui voyait toutes les qualités du petit danois faisait face à ses défauts. Et ça lui brisait le cœur. Mais il ne pouvait blâmer personne cette fois-ci, si ce n’était l’espérance d’un rêve beaucoup trop bon pour cette réalité.

Sa jeunesse s’était joué de lui, sa naïveté lui rigolait au nez tandis que l’espoir d’une vie meilleure s’envolait, émietté par la claque que la réalité lui avait infligée.

**Accepter**

Il se retrouvait maintenant en école supérieur, faisant parti de l’élite de la nation, les meilleurs des meilleurs en ce qui concernait les cours. Et dire que plutôt, il ne se serait jamais vu dans une telle école. L’ambiance dans cet établissement était bien différente, tout comme l’architecture qui baignait entre la pureté antique et la modernité morne. Les statues grecques baignaient dans la lumière artificielle des néons, tandis qu’un bain de foule se dirigeait dans des directions différentes. Mihael, lui, montait les escaliers jusqu’au troisième étage, et une fois devant la porte de la salle où se déroulait son cours d’économie, son regard se planta sur le regard bleu d’un étudiant.

Des regards bleus, il en avait vu plusieurs dans sa courte vie. Le regard bleu ciel de Martin Larsson empli d’une teinte violette représentant sa volupté. Le regard bleu clair, presque gris d’une ignorance qui le rendait insensible aux paroles de son entourages. Et encore, plus récemment, le regard bleu métallique, railleur, moqueur de ses sentiments, mais emplie d’une touche de gentillesse lorsque l’effet de groupe n’agissait pas sur son comportement. Mais ce regard bleu, aussi bleu que l’océan, presque azuré, il ne l’avait jamais vu auparavant. Il lui rappelait sa terre natale, en Slovénie, mais moins à l’est. Son visage lui faisait penser à la chaleur estivale polonaise de Varsovie – l’endroit où il avait passé ses dernières vacances – alors qu’il reconcentrait son regard sur son bouquin. La seule fois où l’étranger levait à nouveau les yeux fût pour rencontrer son regard brun des plus basique, faisant écho à la froideur automnal de Ljubljana. Il avait des airs de statue romaine, tandis que sa blondeur réfléchissait la lumière artificielle des néons.

Cette fois-ci, il ne se laisserait pas avoir par sa naïveté, apprenant de ses erreurs de jeunesse, il se dirigea vers l’inconnu, s’assit en face de lui avant de lui sourire.

« Salut, je m’appelle Mihael, et toi ? »

Une introduction des plus commune, certes, mais tout de même efficace. L’étranger abandonna son livre pour se concentrer sur la personne qui lui parlait. Il n’esquissa pas un grand sourire en se présentant, se présentant sobrement sous le nom de Marcin – Marcin Jankowski. Et rien qu’à cette présentation, Mihael devina facilement les origines dudit Marcin. Le poids du matin ne leur permis pas de parler longuement, et l’école semblait être contre cette relation puisque la cloche retentît aussitôt qu’ils commencèrent à discuter.

Plus tard, il comprit que Marcin était assez timide, mais que lorsqu’il s’ouvrait à lui, il montrait son côté clownesque qui amusait beaucoup le slovène. Plus tard, il apprit que l’école allait organiser quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin – une vente de rose à donner avec une lettre. Et il ne put s’empêcher de penser au polonais quand il prit conscience de cet évènement. Mais avant de se faire de faux-espoir, il demanda à une amie en commun de lui demander si, peut-être, cette relation serait atteignable.

Mihael apprenait de ses erreurs, et quand bien même il aimerait faire sa déclaration, il acceptait le fait que, peut-être, cette relation n’aboutirait à rien. Il fallait qu’il s’assure que Marcin soit attiré par les personnes du même sexe que lui, qu’il ne soit pas dérangé à l’idée d’embrasser un homme, d’enlacer le corps frêle du slovène, de le supporter durant ses moments d’inquiétude, de doute et de peine alors que le stress l’envenimait due aux nombreux tests qu’il allait faire face. Qu’il soit prêt à se mettre en couple avec cette tornade d’émotion, de valse sentimentale qui le rendait romantique à souhait, mais si sensible à la fois.

Mais pour s’assurer que tout ça soit possible, il fallait qu’il sache si cette relation avait un avenir, où s’il devrait ne pas trop espérer d’avoir une réponse positive à sa demande. Son cœur se recomposait lentement de sa dernière déception amoureuse, alors autant accepter qu’il n’y avait qu’une maigre chance d’avoir un avenir en commun avec Marcin.

Mihael dansait une sarabande avec sa jeunesse, sa naïveté, et l’espoir d’une vie de couple rêvé. Mais aujourd’hui, il décidait d’enfin prendre l’initiative de cette danse pour pouvoir manier ces émotions. Et peut-être, seulement peut-être, il pourrait laisser ses sentiments valser avec lui lorsqu’il apprendrait que Marcin était bisexuel.

Seulement à cet instant il pourrait se combler de joie, mais garder le contrôle de ses émois.

Seulement à cet instant il pourrait espérer obtenir un avenir radieux.


End file.
